For centuries, people have always worn symbols of friendship around their wrist. However, friendship bracelets are always one-sided with one friend handing another friend a single bracelet to symbolize an effective visual unity and connect the two friends together. Because it was a one-way system, after a while, the friendship bracelet could never be traced back to the friend who gave them the bracelet. There is a need for improved friendship bracelets that can provide a proper link between or among friends who wear the friendship bracelet.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to define a proper link between friends who wear a part of the bracelet. Moreover, the present invention serves as a symbol that connects at least two friends to each other by wearing portion of a bracelet that used to be a single bracelet. The friendship bracelet of the present invention produces two or more individual bracelets, stemming from one bracelet. The preferred embodiment of the present invention is made of silicone in order for an individual to easily separate the present invention into multiple bracelets.